


Let Me Feel Your Heartbeat

by starryeyedkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Instagrammer Louis, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nerd Harry, Riding, Smut, Songwriter Louis, Spanking, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: Neighbours AU.The morning after the first full night that Harry had spent in his new flat, he saw a smallish man wearing a huge fur coat and tight white briefs and nothing else leaning against the wall beside the stairs.Half-naked-fur-coat guy or Smile-like-sunshine guy or Louis as he introduced himself, turned out to be Harry's neighbour and an Instagrammer and as Harry stood in front of Louis with a blossoming crush and a dopey smile, Harry knew that he was doomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 3k worth of fluffy fic set in a universe where Louis' Instagram was pure and there was Nerd Harry because Nerd Harry is the bestest, but then this fic grew legs and took off running. Also, with this fic my total word count for all fics posted hit 100k and I honestly never thought I would end up writing this much when I made my account. Thanks to everyone for your support and kind comments!
> 
> The title comes from 'Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy' by Queen.
> 
> Thanks to [K](http://hazillions.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the editing and for offering never ending encouragement.

The morning after the first full night that he had spent in his new flat, Harry woke up early. He was too excited by the novelty of owning a proper, adult flat with a mortgage and shit to waste time sleeping in. Also, he had a back ache and a crick on his neck; the effects of sleeping on a mattress instead of a proper bed, but that didn’t matter. After all, there were boxes to unpack and decorating to do, neighbours to meet and streets to explore.

Harry slipped on his glasses, rolled up the mattress and placed it in a corner. His hall was hazardous enough with all the boxes strewn about here and there and he didn’t need one more thing lying about, just waiting to trip him. Harry went to the kitchen, slipping n sliding on the floor in his threadbare socks. One had to take a little risk sometimes; it made life interesting. Sliding on floors was a very dangerous sport.

Harry shook his head. He was being silly, his sleepiness and excitement goading his thoughts in increasingly random tangents. A cup of tea would wake him up. Harry brushed his teeth and washed his face before going to the kitchen. Harry switched on the kettle, and leaned back against the counter. He was glad that he had mustered up enough energy to buy and unpack groceries before falling face first on his mattress. He was doubly glad that he had unpacked his ipod dock. The only thing that could liven up an empty and unlived flat was music.

Don’t Stop Me Now started playing. Harry limbered up to give the performance this song deserved. He joined with the chorus, singing with enthusiasm and energy, using all of his meagre dancing skills and all of flailing noodle skills. The kettle shrieked, and Harry made his tea while swinging his hips. He shook his bum to the beat of the song as he drank his tea.

Harry ate a banana, and changed into his running clothes. He pocketed his wallet, keys and ipod before leaving. He shut his door, and turned towards the stairs. He stopped short when he saw a smallish man wearing a huge fur coat and tight white briefs and nothing else leaning against the wall beside the stairs. The man had a camera on a stand before him, and he was staring broodingly at it. The wall that had looked plain and boring yesterday seemed artsy and edgy now.

The camera clicked. The man looked up and saw Harry. Harry scrambled to sift through his mental compendium of small talk to come up with something appropriate to say. He came up empty handed, but thankfully half-naked-fur-coat guy decided to bite the first to speak in an awkward situation bullet. Half-naked-fur-coat guy walked a few steps forward towards Harry. Harry could see a tanned, toned stomach, a pebbled nipple, and a - ahem- very nice bulge. Superb really. The man – it was exhausting to keep referring to him as half-naked-fur-coat guy – pulled the lapels of his coat together, and arched an eyebrow.

‘My eyes are up here.’ The man would say.

“So, was it you who was belting out Queen at 5:30 in the morning?” was what the man actually said.

Harry froze. It was currently 5:45, and he really had been yelling at the arse crack of dawn.

“Um,” he said, and then said nothing more.

“I gotta say, it’s nice having a rock star round.” The man said and grinned.

Harry’s heart leaped sky high. Holy hell, was this man gorgeous! The pale, fuzzy sunrise that Harry had been aiming to see now seemed unappealing in front of the sheer brightness of this man’s scruffy, sharp toothed, crinkle eyed smile.

Was he making fun of Harry? Harry felt the tips of his ears heat up. _‘You should say something. Something sarcastic.’_ His brain advised. So Harry said: “How are you so tan in January?”

Fuck. Harry hadn’t meant to say that. _‘What a scorching burn.’_ Harry thought with a huff.

Smile-like-sunshine guy’s lips twitched, and he pursed his lips. “I use a tanning bed. You should use it too. Works wonders.” He paused and squinted. “That came out sounding very judge-y. What I meant is that if you wanted to be tanned in January, use a tanning bed.”

Harry’s heart was all warm and liquid-y. This man was very endearing. God. Harry had to say something, and not just stand there with a blossoming crush and a dopey smile. Harry had allotted a major chunk of his mental resources to checking out scruffy-enough-for-optimal-beard-burn guy out.  Consequently, it was a bit difficult to remember social skills like asking someone’s name so that he didn’t have to come up with increasingly ridiculous epithets.

The man – Harry was seriously done with hyphenating adjectives – looked half parts amused and half parts bewildered, so Harry ordered his thoughts and said: “What’s your, um, name?”

The man’s smile that had started drooping into a grimace tilted up again. “I’m Louis. And I know you’re dying to ask why I’m lounging against a wall in a faux fur coat, so before you brand me as the building weirdo, let me tell you that I have a partnership with a brand and I’m supposed to advertise this fur coat that they sent me on my Instagram.”

“I didn’t think you’re a weirdo!” Harry rushed to explain. “I was just, er, taken aback is all.”

Louis waved his hand. It was a delightful, graceful movement. “It’s alright, mate. It is a bit weird, I know. That’s why I click pictures early in the morning. No one is around then. Except you it turns out.”

Though Louis’ tone was light and teasing, Harry still hurried to apologise. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Nah, mate. Nothing to be sorry for.”

Harry had had enough of awkwardness for one day, and he sought to extricate himself from this situation before he embarrassed himself any further. “I should get going. For my run I mean.” Harry pointed his thumb towards the staircase.

“Right, right. You didn’t tell me your name though.” Louis shifted, cocking his hip out.

“Oh! My name’s Harry.”

“See you later, Harry!” Louis said.

Harry had never known that his name could sound so sexy. He gave Louis a small wave and went past him towards the stairs, holding his breath. He had to make sure that he didn’t trip over thin air. He breathed out only when he reached the stairs, and then regretted not breathing because now he would never know what Louis smelled like. Harry was then glad that he hadn’t breathed because sniffing people was creepy.

Harry shook his head and fled down the stairs.

**

The moment Harry came back home, he took a quick shower, and then he looked up Louis on Instagram. He typed in ‘Louis’ in the search bar and the first result itself was of Louis’ page. His profile picture a photo of him cross eyed with his tongue stuck out. Cute.

Harry clicked on his profile. And, well, Louis’ follower count was _tens and thousands_ of times more than Harry’s. Make that a hundred and thousand times more than Harry’s paltry hundred and four followers. He had been so giddy when he had hit hundred. Louis would probably not even notice if a hundred people unfollowed him.

Harry scrolled down to look at Louis’ photos. Harry’s breath caught because Louis was simply _beautiful_. His photos were a mix of artsy, professional shots, silly photos with friends, and sweet, lovely photos with his family. Harry caught himself lingering over a photo of Louis grinning brilliantly while wearing tiny, red pants, and giving the cutest thumbs up ever known to mankind. Harry flushed and looked at another photo.

The next photo was of Louis’ smooth back, tapered waist and the fantastic swell of his bum in the same tiny, red pants. Harry’s slightly heated cheeks became warmer.

The most interesting part – other than his marvellous arse  – was Louis’ bio which said that he was a songwriter. Louis had posted snippets of lyrics that he had written. Some were in typewriter script, while some were in Louis’ scratchy handwriting and surrounded by doodles. Harry read one that was captioned as ‘I Want To Write You A Song.’ It was so sweet and simple; Harry could almost feel the fondness that was intertwined with the words.

There were many more such snippets, and Harry liked almost all of them. He quickly exited the app and switched off his phone before he fell into the mindless scrolling trap. He really shouldn’t have set up his wifi before he had unpacked. Making up his mind to unpack most of his things before he started work tomorrow, Harry went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Four hours later, Harry was exhausted and also enlightened by new insights into his character. For one, Harry knew that he was even further away from minimalist than one would be on Jupiter, and also judging by the number of sweater vests and Hawaiian shirts he had; he was morphing into a dad-granddad hybrid right in his twenties. He felt anguished by the first insight as he saw the mountain of stuff he still had to unpack – packing had been easier when he had Gemma to help him with it – and oddly proud by the second.

He made a sad looking sandwich, too tired to bother with getting out more ingredients. He absentmindedly tapped his foot as he ate, his ‘Get Shit Done’ playlist still managing to inject some feeble energy in him. Harry debated taking a nap after he had finished his lunch, but he knew that he would end up crying if he woke up and saw more unpacked boxes strewn about. So, he squared his shoulders and got to work.

An hour later, Harry fell face first into his bed, unpacking be damned. He hadn’t signed up for this miserable existence where he had to unpack boxes that were so deep that they went to earth’s core. Harry’s mind clouded with sleep, his thoughts tangled and turned nonsensical. ‘ _Boxes are damned witchery,’_ he thought. Probably extension charms. Whatever. Harry pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and snuggled deeper into the mattress. A soft fuzziness overtook his mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in moments.

He spent the rest of the day luxuriating in his bed, only getting up to take a shower, and to pay for his pizza. He renounced the respectable way of life to marathon a show and to eat pizza while sitting on his bed. He fell asleep a few hours later without brushing his teeth and without switching off his laptop.

The next morning saw him waking up with a stinking mouth and a drool covered pillow. Wonderful. Harry cast a hand about on his nightstand to find his glasses, groping it for a few minutes before remembering that he hadn’t taken it off last night. He rooted through his bedding half blind and grumpy and sighed when he finally found his smudged glasses.

Harry didn’t go for a run on Sundays, so the whole day stretched out before him. Harry decided to start his day with a shower. It turned out to be a long shower. He read the news on his mobile as he ate then sent annoying messages to Gemma, nice ones to his mum and replied to a few friends who had messaged him yesterday. He went on Instagram as he usually did, but with slight guilt because he knew what his traitorous brain would make him do.

Sure enough, he had barely scrolled through a few photos before he was again stalking Louis’ page. Louis had posted the fur coat photo, and it had amassed eight thousand likes in the space of a few hours. Harry’s thumb hovered over the follow button while he analysed the pros and cons of following his neighbour whom he had met just a day ago. Then he exited the app when he realised that this was a stupid debate. And that he had better things to do.

Giving up on his short lived rebellious life, Harry started planning out a productive day. He decided to make frozen meals for the week. He hummed as he cooked, shaking his hips along with the beat of the song playing in the background. After he had finished cooking, he let the food cool then he put them in containers and named them properly before storing them away.

Since it was only early afternoon, Harry unpacked some of the boxes. It was easier today, now that he wasn’t forcing himself to get it done in one day. He ate some lentil soup for lunch, and puffed up in pride because it was delicious. After lunch, he put away the rest of his stuff and decorated his house. He put up family photos, his posters and art prints and his cherished knick knacks. He put up his favourite ship’s wheel clock in his bedroom, glad that he had bought it at a yard sale. A photo of him, his mum, Robin, and Gemma went on his nightstand. Technically, it was an awful photo; Harry was sunburnt, miserable and squinty eyed, Gemma was laughing at him, Robin and mum weren’t even looking at the camera. Still Harry found it charming, and he had saved it from being deleted.

By evening his new house looked hospitable and nice. Harry beamed proudly as he turned a circle in his living room. He had made the best of what he had, and this would be his home until he saved up enough for a bigger home (hopefully with a long term boyfriend), or until he had to move for work.

Now that he had finished doing almost everything – he had even picked out clothes for work tomorrow. He had to make an impression, so he had picked out his smartest sweater vest and his crispest white shirt – nervousness started bubbling in his stomach. Harry knew that this was a slippery slope that would lead to endless worrying about far-fetched disasters. (Though Harry knew through vast experience that with his luck anything could happen. Like that time he had accidently caused crows to swarm his boss.)

Harry decided to take a walk around his neighbourhood to distract himself. He brushed his messy hair until it was neat, flat and well behaved before putting on his coat and boots. Just as he shut his door and turned, he saw Louis enter the corridor, looking soft, small and tired with a gym bag on his shoulder.

Harry’s hand instinctively flew to his hair. He smoothed it back and cleared his throat, so that his voice didn’t end up coming out all funny. “Hello.”

Louis grinned. His hair was pushed back by a hair band and it accentuated the crinkles beside his eyes and a tiny vein on his forehead. “Hiya, Harry. How’s it going?”

“Good. Um, I just finished unpacking, so yeah, I feel as though a heavy burden has been lifted.”

Louis looked impressed. “You finished unpacking in two days! Mate, it took me _months_ to unpack. I swear I cried when my house was free of all the boxes.” He paused and frowned. “Well not exactly free because my siblings came to visit and demanded that I make a box fort for them.” He continued, his face softening and his eyes brightening.

God, Louis was mesmerising.

Harry chuckled. “Must’ve been fun.”

“Harry, an _epic_...” Louis rolled his eyes, “...box fort in a tiny flat that is over run by children and teenagers is more of a headache than fun.” Louis said though his massive grin gave him away.

They fell silent. This silence was fast veering into awkward silence zone. Harry opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind. “So, you were at the gym?”

It wasn’t a brilliant insight considering the fact that Louis was in gym clothes, but it was better than saying something like, ‘Wow! Your cheekbones are insane, Louis! I can’t stop staring at ‘em!’

“Yeah. It was legs day today. I am exhausted.” Louis’ mouth drooped as he sighed.

Harry’s eyes fell to Louis’ legs. Harry knew that Louis’ legs days at the gym were very effective from the photos he had seen on Instagram. Also, Louis’ joggers were clinging to his thighs in a most delectable way. Harry’s cheeks and ears burned when Louis cleared his throat.

Louis was smirking and his eyes were twinkling with mischief. Harry quickly averted his eyes as his blush darkened. God. Fuck. What the fuck! Louis would think that he was a complete creep now.

“So, Harry, do you approve?” Louis asked, his voice brimming with mirth.

Harry rushed to explain. “I wasn’t! I mean I was, but sorry! I didn’t mean to, like, I mean- I’m sorry!”

“Harold, relax before you have an apoplexy. Haunting is a very boring business, so I’m told.”

“I wasn’t-” Harry stammered.

“Relax, mate. I was just teasing you.”

Harry sighed deeply and dropped is head. He should have made a box fort and stayed there for eternity. Or, at least until Gemma came to kick his arse.

“I should go. See you later.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye, Harry.”

Harry quickly walked towards the stair, his neck heating up when he felt Louis’ gaze on him. He had walked down two steps when Louis called out to him.

“If it makes you feel better, your legs are incredible too!”

Harry choked and tripped, but managed to right himself. His blush only faded after he had walked two blocks.

**

Three weeks later, Harry fell into a comfortable routine. He got up, went for a run, showered, breakfasted, and left for work.

He had settled into work quite well. There weren’t any arseholes there that made fun of his clothes like bratty thirteen year olds. Also, a guy named Niall had imprinted on him (and vice versa) and they spent lunch hour together. Though Niall was rambunctious and friendly, he didn’t seem to mind if Harry was quiet and didn’t contribute much to conversation.

He also met his other neighbours in the building. He was on a nod and smile basis with almost all his neighbours now, and he made small talk with a few of them. That embarrassing incident with Louis was forgotten; Harry had timidly waved at Louis the day after the incident, and Louis had grinned back, as cheerful as ever. He didn’t mention it, or tease Harry about it. Thank god.

Harry also realized that he had a tiny crush on Louis. Harry had long since made peace with his habit of acquiring a crush in the space of one breath to the next, so he waited for the crush to extinguish itself. Harry couldn’t help his crush, though because Louis was simply enchanting. He was sharp and soft, quick and sensual, clever and animated and many other things that Harry had gleaned from a few minutes worth of conversation that they shared when they crossed each other’s path.

He ended up following Louis on Instagram, and Louis followed him back. Harry did _not_ squeal when Louis liked one of his photos. He only grinned a tiny bit like a maniac. He did however squeal when Louis posted a photo of him looking cute, fluffy and tiny in a massive wingback chair.

Harry was self-aware enough to know that his crush wasn’t going to go anywhere, so he kept it to himself, and instead focused on not turning into a mess when talking to Louis. Things went on smoothly; their brief interactions were polite, friendly and definitely not awkward. Alright, sometimes Harry forgot his train of thought and ended up flushing and stammering under Louis’ complete attention. But all in all their interactions were pleasant.

Then one day, when Harry came back from work late, he stopped walking towards the lift when he heard Louis calling his name. Harry turned around and smiled at Louis, who looked adorable in his oversized coat.

“Hey.” Louis greeted as he came up beside Harry. Harry pressed the button on the lift.

“Hi.”

“Long day?” Louis asked. “You look tired.”

“Yeah. We have a project deadline coming up, so I have to work overtime.”

The lift door opened and Mr. Hayes walked out. Harry gave him a brief smile which Mr. Hayes returned, and then Harry followed Louis inside the lift. Louis pushed the button for their floor.

Louis’ phone beeped. He fished out his phone and tapped away, frowning in thought. They had almost reached their floor, and Harry started sweating as his brain prodded him to say something. Harry fought to suppress the urge, but his brain won out as always, and Harry found himself opening his mouth and saying, “Um.”

Louis looked up, his eyes a bright blue even in the dim light of the ancient blub that was flickering away sluggishly. What did Harry pay so much maintenance for, then?

 “Yes?” Louis said.

Harry didn’t actually know what to say, but he rallied quickly at the looming threat of another embarrassing incident.

“I really liked the new lyrics you posted.” Harry said. He really had enjoyed it; it had nautical themes and Harry always appreciated anything nautical.

Louis beamed. Genuinely beamed, his eyes crinkling and his lips stretching into a happy grin. “Oh. Thanks, Harry. It means a lot.” He said, his voice going soft and a bit bashful.

 Heat crept up Harry’s neck. “You’re welcome.” He said.

The lift reached their floor and Harry got out before Louis. They walked down the corridor together and just before they reached Louis’ door, Harry spoke up again.

“You write really well, you know. I, um, like them.” Harry said and mentally winced. _‘A bit too much.’_ He thought wryly. He wondered why he didn’t have that feature where humans could control what came out of their mouths.

Harry blinked his gritty eyes twice and found that, yes, Louis’ cheeks had turned the softest shade of pink. It was completely unfair that Louis managed to blush in a graceful way when Harry turned into a blotchy, banged up tomato when he was embarrassed.

“Flattery will get you nothing, Harold.” Louis said with a mock huff, but he was wearing a pleased smile.

Harry ducked his head, biting his lip to keep his mouth shut. They were hovering before Louis’ door, neither of them moving. Harry thought of saying something; something along the lines of, ‘Hey, do you want to come to my place to watch a movie?’ but in the time it took Harry to work up the courage to do so, Louis had opened and closed his mouth twice before saying, “I should go.”

Harry’s courage wilted. He nodded. Louis hesitated a little; the keys that he was holding made a jangling noise as Louis jiggled them.

“Er- thanks again, for you know.” Louis said, flushing again.

“Yeah. No problem.” Harry fidgeted with the strap of his bag.

Louis licked his lips, nodded and turned around to unlock his door. Harry walked over to his own flat, unable to shake off the vague disappointment that sat heavy on his mind. He called out a quick “Good night!” to Louis and heard Louis return his greeting.

Harry sighed as he closed the door behind him. He ate a quick dinner and then went to sleep, his exhaustion taking over him before he could over think things.

Harry didn’t see Louis for a week after that. The feeling that he had squandered away an opportunity lingered for a day before it got buried under the stress of completing the project before the deadline. Harry’s was too busy with his work and making sure that he ate and slept properly to think of anything else.

After the project was completed, Harry went out with his team for a celebratory dinner. He didn’t like social events much; they drained him out thoroughly and made his skin feel unfamiliar and muddled his thoughts. But, his team was small and the people were nice enough, so Harry reckoned that he could get through it.

He did get through the celebratory dinner, making enough conversation to be socially acceptable and also stuffing his face with food. And, in a show of supreme coordination, he didn’t do both at the same time unlike Steve the Dick. Harry then felt bad because Steve was a benign sort of a dick and not a raging dick, but then Niall pushed another dish of that tasty mushroom thingy towards him and the waiter topped up his wine and Harry forgot all about Steve.

Harry went home with Niall because he was tipsy – ok, drunk – enough that he wouldn’t be able to make it home on his own. He clung to Niall because Niall was soft and fluffy like a puppy cloud.

“Did you just call me a puppy cloud?” Niall laughed.

Harry grumbled when Niall’s laughter jostled him. “Yes. Puppy cloud. A cloud made of puppy.” Harry slurred, cuddling closer to Niall.

“Ok, mate. You’re going to topple me if you cuddle any closer.”

Harry sighed deeply and righted himself, but he teetered to the other side. Niall laughed again and dragged Harry towards the lift. Harry didn’t remember much of what happened after that, but he woke up on his bed with a glass of water and pain killers on the night stand. God bless Niall and his progeny.

Harry lifted his painful, heavy head from the pillow and stripped off his tight work trousers that were constricting his balls. He stumbled to his kitchen in his shirt and boxers – he could do whatever he wanted, this was his castle and all that – and ate a bit of toast and drank some juice before taking the pain killers. He then took off his shirt and snuggled into his cool sheets and went to sleep.

 He woke up a few hours later, feeling much better. Harry brushed his teeth and showered and after dressing he sent a message thanking Niall for dealing with him. He hoped that Niall wouldn’t bring up neither the puppy cloud thing – Harry winced at how completely idiotic it sounded – nor the way Harry had tried to serenade Niall by singing ‘Ice Ice Baby’ into his ear. These were the only things that Harry actually remembered, and he hoped that there wasn’t any other embarrassing thing that he’d done.

Since it was a Saturday, Harry mooched around his flat in his frog & tadpole pyjama bottoms and his too tight Scooby doo t-shirt. He totally had the makings of a lifestyle blogger, didn’t he?  Harry cooked, napped, read and thoroughly enjoyed his unproductive and unexciting day.  He set his alarm early for the next day since he had not gone for a run in almost a week, and he didn’t want to fall out of his habit.

Harry didn’t want to wake up when his alarm rang, but he forced himself out of bed and got dressed. As he reached near the top of the staircase, he saw a man with a camera pointed down the stairs and when he looked down, he saw Louis lying on his belly on the floor with his feet propped up on stairs behind him.

Harry blinked, blinked, and blinked. The camera clicked away merrily in time with Harry’s rapid blinking. Harry’s brain reconnected with his mouth, and he said, “Er?”

The man and Louis startled. Louis scrambled up to his feet – for a brief second Louis was on his hands and knees, and Harry’s mouth ran dry. Also, ha, brief, because you know, Louis was just wearing a pair of skimpy, white briefs – and twisted around in a nimble, spry way.

There’s this thing that people do where they pretend they didn’t see something if the other person is mortified. Harry had meant to do that; he had meant to say something like, ‘Good morning, Louis!’ or even ‘It’s a darned fine morning, ain’t it?’ because Louis looked mortified, and a gentle, pink blush was spreading down his bare chest. But, what came out of Harry’s mouth was a bleat of laughter.

Louis’ jaw tightened. Harry’s mouth snapped shut with the realization of what he’d done.  The man beside Harry stiffened.

“Who are you?” He demanded. He was a big, muscular man and he was glaring at Harry, looking ready to break Harry like a twig. He looked familiar somehow.

“Er.” Harry said again, his eyes flicking from big-angry-tufty brows man – yes! Louis often posted pictures with him on his Instagram, Harry recalled – and Louis.

“Leave it, Liam.” Louis said quietly.

Liam. Oh! Liam Payne. Louis’ best friend. He was tagged in the lyrics snippets that Louis posted. Harry had thought that he looked like a friendly chap, but now he didn’t seem all that friendly.

 _‘Well, I did laugh at his best friend.’_ Harry thought.

Louis, meanwhile, was walking slowly up the stairs, his shoulders tense. As Louis came near Liam, Harry shot out a hand and gripped Louis’ wrist.

“Wait!” Harry said; his voice much too loud in the quietness of the early morning.

Louis jumped and looked at Harry wide eyed. Harry flushed and withdrew his hand.

“Look, I didn’t mean to laugh, ok? I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Louis made a dismissive gesture though his eyes were still guarded. “I know I looked very stupid-”

“No!” Harry paused, trying to marshal his thoughts before he said something like ‘I couldn’t tear my eyes off of you.’ That wasn’t the point, and besides it was inappropriate in this situation.

“I don’t...like, laugh at people. I don’t want to humiliate people by laughing at them or whatever.” Harry said. He knew what that felt like; he still remembered how humiliation had burned his skin when an arsehole had decided that everyone deserved a laugh at Harry’s expense. Harry had sworn never to be that arsehole.

Louis’s eyes softened. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he shook his head. “Let me put on some clothes first.” Louis picked up the camera stand. “Come on.” He said to Harry as he walked towards his flat.

“I’ll just quietly fade into the background then!” Liam said and his words were heavy with sarcasm.

Harry gave Liam an apologetic look and Louis said, “Sorry, Payno. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Fine.” Liam grumbled.

Louis pushed open the door of his flat that was ajar, and Harry followed him into his flat. Louis put down the camera carefully before scampering off to his bedroom.

Harry fidgeted, feeling out of place and guilty in Louis’ chaotic, messy hall. Harry winced when he saw one sock near the small balcony while its twin was near the front door. Louis’ hall had a cheerful, lived-in appeal however with walls that were filled with family photos and with a worn, comfortable looking sofa that had a quilt thrown over it. It wasn’t a pretty quilt by any means, but Harry could see that it was handmade by the slightly crooked stitches, and it looked well loved.

Harry blurted out, “Sorry!” again when Louis bounded out of his room wearing a velvet hoodie and joggers.

Louis huffed out a laugh. “You apologise far too much, Harold.” He said with a smile, his eyes crinkling a little.

Harry held off another sorry that was at the tip of his tongue. Louis walked forward until he was only a foot away from Harry. Louis squared his shoulders and widened his stance. Harry’s breath hitched for it was hot as fuck.

“So many people have walked in on me doing embarrassing shit that I’ve used to it now. But, the thing is, it’s different when the guy you fancy the pants off walks in on you acting like a berk.”

Wait. What?

“What?” Harry squeaked.

Louis managed to look endeared and flustered at the same time. His cheeks were reddening, and his voice was shy when he said, “Would you like to, er, go out with me?”

Harry was dumbstruck. His heart was thundering like a drum, and Louis’ words were ricocheting around in Harry’s brain. In the time that it took Harry to suppress a squeal and formulate a reply in human speech, Louis’ face fell and he stepped back.

“God! I have made things weird, haven’t I?”

“Yes!” Harry said at the same time. A look of hurt flashed through Louis’ face.

“No!” Harry boomed and jumped at how loud his voice came out. He sometimes forgot that he had a deep voice and that it boomed when he got loud. Harry quickly continued before Louis decided that he was a loon. “No! I mean yes to the date and not that you have made things weird!”

“Oh!” Louis said and then his eyes widened. “Oh!” He grinned. “Fuck! Oh my god! You scared me for a minute there.”

“Sorry.” Harry said with a sheepish smile.

Harry still couldn’t quite believe that walking in on his half naked neighbour, followed by a tense moment had led to a date with said neighbour. Not that Harry was complaining; he rather approved of this chain of events.

After exchanging his phone number with Louis, Harry left Louis’ flat and he beamed at Liam who looked at him suspiciously as Harry passed him.

Harry went for his run, a dopey grin cemented on his face.

**

The day of his first date with Louis arrived.

Harry was sitting on his sofa, sipping a glass of water to calm his nerves. He had overestimated the time it would take him to get ready and now all he could do was wait for Louis. Harry fidgeted, smoothing out a crease on his button down shirt. He drank the last of the water and got up to put away the glass.

Harry took out his phone to check the time. Louis was two minutes late. His hands became slippery against the phone as the list of things that could go wrong flashed through his mind. He had already listed it out extensively to both Gemma and Niall, but both of them had told him to shut up and also to ditch the sweater vest. What people had against sweater vests, Harry would never understand.

The doorbell rang; the sound of it sent Harry into a flurry of motion. He quickly checked his hair, his shirt, his fly and his shoes. Harry wiped his palms on his trousers, and threw open the door. There stood Louis, looking handsome with a smile as bright as a light, wearing a fitted jumper and, um, very fitted jeans.

“You look amazing.” Harry said feeling flustered.

Louis’ smile widened. “Thanks. And you look amazing, too.” He said as he rocked back on his heels.

Help. How was Harry supposed to survive a date with Louis when he already felt flustered and squirmy three minutes into their date?

“Shall we leave?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

Harry put on his coat and then shut the door before following Louis.

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon; there was a chill in the air, but the sun was out and it warmed Harry’s face. Louis began the conversation and kept it going and in an easy, airy way. Once Harry got his jitters under control, he started contributing to the conversation, too.

“I hope you like the restaurant we’re going to. It’s a bit small, but the food is so amazing that I’ve become a permanent fixture there.”

“Oh. That sounds nice.” Harry said.

The place Louis took him was so tiny that Harry was sure he would’ve missed if he had passed through this street on his own. It was small and cramped on the inside, too, but it was decorated well and looked cosy.

Louis paused on the threshold and ran his eyes down Harry’s legs. Harry nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Those seats are a bit... small for you, aren’t they?”

Harry was _not_ disappointed that Louis wasn’t checking out his legs in a sexy way. Harry looked over at the seats and frowned. There wasn’t much leg room, but Harry was sure that he could manage. After all, it wasn’t as though this restaurant only catered to people with short legs and besides, Harry had flown in economy class before.

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine.”

They sat down and by the time they ordered food, Harry’s back began to twinge. He shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Alright?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Harry said. “So, tell me about yourself.” Harry said.

Louis was very charming and interesting. He had an animated way of speaking and he used his hands and every inch of his face for emphasis. Even his nose. It scrunched ever so cutely sometimes. The food arrived and it was as amazing as Louis said it would be. Harry wanted to inhale the food as quickly as it was humanly possible, but he couldn’t as he was on a date and he had to talk and make an impression.

“I teach creative writing classes at the community centre. It’s my day job, actually.” Louis said.

“Really?” Harry said surprised. “I thought that you were a songwriter?”

Louis chuckled. “Well, I am that. But, one has to pay the bills, too, and considering the fact that I haven’t made a name for myself in the music scene, songwriting is just a hobby for now.”

“I see. So, you haven’t sold any of your songs?”

“I have actually. Three to be precise. But, none of those artists made it really big. Though, I would love it if I could write songs for a living.”

“Maybe you should become a full time model.” Harry said, feeling bold.

Louis flushed and Harry felt proud. Louis cleared his throat. “You seem much invested in my modelling career.” He said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Oh god. Was Louis alluding to the fact that Harry had stalked his Instagram?

“Uh...”

“Relax, Harold.” Louis giggled, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Harry sighed. Must he be so endearing?

“I’m just teasing you.” Louis continued. “Now enough about of me. Tell me about your job.”

“I work in marketing. I moved here because there was a better opening here.” Harry said.

They talked about a lot of other things, and by the time they got up, Harry’s back was merrily screaming in pain. Harry got up slowly because his legs felt stiff after being stretched out for so long. He had had to stretch out his legs because his bent knees kept jostling the table. Fuck. How did people eat here? Louis didn’t seem to mind Harry eating up all the leg space, and had waved his apologetic look away.

Harry tried to massage his back in a surreptitious manner, but Louis caught him and looked guilty. Harry gave Louis a reassuring smile and reached forward to hold the door open for him. A stiff, cold wind picked up; the hazy, dim light of the sun offered no protection against it. Louis shuffled closer to him and Harry wished he wasn’t wearing his stupid coat just so he could feel Louis’ warmth.

They walked in a soft sort of silence for a few minutes. Harry basked in the _potential_ that rumbled and crackled between them and he hoped that Louis was doing the same. _‘Only one way to find out.’_ Harry thought, his palms beginning to sweat.

“Louis, I, uh, enjoyed myself a lot today.” Harry said.

Louis brilliant smile and his, “I did too. So much,” blew away every grain of doubt in Harry’s mind.

Harry’s own smile was wide. “So, we should do this again, right?”

They made plans for their second date and when they reached the door of Louis’ flat; Louis stood on his tiptoes to peck Harry’s cheek.

Harry was not ashamed of the jig he did when he got back home.

Ice skating turned out to be very illuminating about Louis character. Louis turned out to be ridiculously competitive, just as bad as Harry at skating, more skilled at swearing than ten sailors put together. Harry wasn’t sure if he had laughed this hard before.

When Harry handed Louis a cup of hot chocolate that was more of a whipped cream and marshmallow monstrosity than hot chocolate – Louis had been specific about how he wanted his hot chocolate – his fingers brushed against Louis’. The gleaming, dark eyed look that Louis shot him, along with a breathy thank you followed by the swipe of tongue over smirking lips was like a blot of lighting to Harry’s core.

They went for walk after that and traded childhood stories.

“Apparently, I once called Gemma a drug dealer when I was six because she told me WWF was staged.” Harry said. He paused. “She deserved it for shattering my world.” He said with a huff and chucked his empty cup into the garbage bin for more effect.

He missed. He bent down with burning cheeks and with Louis’ chuckles in the background to pick up the cup and throw it in properly.

“You’re so cute!” Louis said, beaming.

“I also decided that my family was the _worst_ when we went on a picnic when I was five and my mum refused to buy me ice cream. So, I ran away and by that I mean I tagged behind a random family and made comments like, “Dad, we should totally go for a swim. It will be awesome!” The man must’ve been so freaked out by a strange child calling him dad. And when my mum found me, she said, “Harry, that’s not how families work!”

Louis laugh was bright and loud. “Oh my god! I wish I had known you as a child. You must’ve been a riot.”

“Not really. I was an extremely boring child. I just did stupid things now and then, and my family never let me forget any of it.”

Louis told him about a prank he played when he was nine. He had placed a walkie-talkie in the teacher’s cupboard, and had hidden out in the toilet to whisper (yell ‘Booooo’ in a fake deep voice) into the other walkie-talkie to spook the teacher out.

“It didn’t work out because I never realized that teachers have balls of steel after teaching for so many years. Man, the lecture she gave me was _savage_.”

Now, Harry was outside Louis’ flat, looking into Louis’ eyes, breathless with his heart rabbiting in his chest. _‘We’re having a moment.’_ Harry thought. Nice. The moment lasted for all of two seconds before Louis made an impatient noise.

“Harry, please may I kiss you?” Louis said.

“Yes, Louis. Please kiss me.” Harry said.

Louis pulled Harry down by his neck. Louis’ lips were chapped and dry against his, and it was sort of a non-kiss because Harry was smiling and Louis was, too, but it was perfect.

**

A month later, Harry groaned when his phone beeped.

He stuck a hand out from his cocoon to get his phone and glasses that were on the coffee table. He dropped the phone on his chin and got a fingerprint smudge on his glasses before he managed to get them on. He squinted against the bright light of his phone and read Louis’ message.

 **Lou:** Done with the shoot! Ready or not, I’m coming to cuddle you to death!!!

 **Harry:** Yay!!

Harry should probably change his clothes, brush his teeth, comb his hair and do a lot of other things so that he didn’t look like an ogre when Louis came, but Harry’s eyes were already heavy and he couldn’t be arsed to blink away the sleep. He would nap for a few minutes and then get up to shower.

He was woken up by the shrill ringing of the bell. Harry grumbled under his breath and stumbled to the door with sticky, half closed eyes. It was only when he had opened the door and let Louis in that he realised that not only did he look like an ogre, he was an ogre wearing an onesie.

Sleep flew out as Harry ran and dived onto the sofa and wrapped the blanket over himself. He could hear Louis shut the door, drop his bag on the floor, take of his shoes (judging by the silence) and then walk over to the sofa. Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around himself as mortification crested over him in waves.

“Are you wearing the onesie that I gave you?” Louis said, his voice wavering with laughter.

“I was cold.” Harry said his throat scraping as he spoke. “I’m sick.” He rasped, hoping that Louis would take pity on him.

“Show me.” Louis demanded as he crawled over Harry and tried to tug the blanket off his face.

“Noooo.” Harry whined as he held on to the blanket. Why had he teased Louis when he had bought it? This was probably Louis’ revenge.

“Yessss.” Louis said as he tugged the blanket.

Harry was sick and Louis was determined, so the shield that protected Harry’s barely there dignity was ripped away leaving Harry exposed. Harry sighed and closed his eyes as Louis’ eyes and hands swept over his body. Louis chuckled and Harry’s face warmed.

“Aww. You look so cute. I knew it would fit you perfectly.”

“Onesies are undignified.” Harry said ignoring the fact that it had been his choice to wear the onesie.

“And yet you’re wearing one.” Louis said and pecked Harry’s temple.

Harry sighed in defeat and turned his face away from Louis. “I just – like, it’s not that I don’t like onesies or whatever like I said that day. I just didn’t want to look stupid in front of you.”

Louis stopped trailing kisses down Harry’s cheek and looked up. “What?”

Harry squirmed and cast his eyes down. This was such a silly thing; he could laugh it off and then sigh dramatically till Louis cuddled him. But, he was sick and he felt vulnerable and teary, so he decided to go all in.

“I mean... when you got them the other day, I did want to wear them and be ridiculous with you, but then I chickened out because I thought you would laugh at how utterly moronic I look, so yeah.”

“I wouldn’t have mocked you, you know. I would’ve looked ridiculous, too. Any grown person wearing an onesie obviously would.”

“I know, but still.” Harry said frustrated. There was a difference between cool and trendy ridiculous and just plain stupid and Louis would probably never know the difference because Louis had the charisma and confidence to pull off anything.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s tangled hair and Harry leaned into his touch. “I only laughed because you look so adorable, so different from the stern, serious Harry I see every day.”

“Stern?” Harry squinted up at Louis.

“Yeah. You look so stern and strict with your sharp jaw line and tie and hair. It makes me think things.” Louis said his voice becoming breathier.

Harry’s mouth went dry. “What- what do you think?”

Louis hummed and picked up one of Harry’s hands and inspected them. “Your hands are so big. So strong.” The tone of his voice was leading.

 Harry waited with bated breath.

“I think how they would feel on my bum if you spanked me.” Louis said.

Harry’s eyes widened to the extent that he could feel the strain on the lids and the breath that he had inhaled sharply was stuck in his throat. Harry darted a look at his hand that was in Louis’ possession with an entirely new perspective. Louis didn’t say anything more and Harry was glad because he still couldn’t come to terms with what Louis had just said.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Louis said finally. “Did you have anything to eat?”

Harry shook his head.

“Ok. I’ll get you something to eat.” Louis said. “And please brush your teeth. Your morning breath is making my hair curl.”

“I’m sick.” Harry said, swatting at Louis’ chest.

Louis snorted and got up to go to the kitchen.

Harry got up and stood on watery legs before making his way to the bedroom. He brushed his teeth and took a shower with a shower cap tucked firmly over his hair. He could barely scrub himself and he certainly didn’t have the energy to towel dry his hair or to hold a hair dryer. He dressed in his warmest jumper and joggers and then just melted on the bed. His head felt as heavy as a rock, while his limbs felt like cotton.

Harry ate a few spoonfuls of the soup just to placate Louis and then curled up with his blanket tight around his body. He put on the music that he sometimes used to help him sleep and closed his eyes. When Louis got in beside Harry, warm, soft and soothing, Harry pulled Louis’ hand over his chest and said, “Is it ok if I played music for some time? I can switch it off if you want.”

Louis’ breath puffed over Harry’s ear and raised goose bumps on his arms. “It’s no problem, love.”

After a moment of quietness, Louis spoke again. “I mean it, you know. I would never mock you.”

“Thank you.” Harry said and ignored the warm tug of something in his heart.

 It was two weeks later that Louis brought up the spanking thing during Saturday morning brunch.

“So, are we going to talk about how I told you that I want to be spanked when you were sick?”

“I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Harry admitted. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“Really?” Louis sounded shocked but pleased.

“Yeah. I think about your bum a lot.” Harry said.  

“Charming.” Louis snorted. “But, have you thought about spanking me?”

Harry had thought about it in vivid detail. He had thought about how Louis’ bum would look when it was coloured a pretty shade of red, and how the skin would darken if Harry sucked marks on the sore skin. Harry shifted on his seat as his pants tightened.

He still didn’t have the courage to say such things out loud to Louis. He settled for a nod. “Yes. I did, but I don’t know how to do it properly though. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Louis’ eyes softened. “We’ll research.”

Their research began with Louis laying out his fantasy. Louis was straddling Harry’s lap and he whispered against the skin of Harry’s neck.

“I do something wrong and you just gather me up and throw me over your lap while saying stuff like, “You need to be punished don’t you, you brat,” or, “You were so naughty.” Just, like you treat me like a brat and you’re patient with me but unimpressed by my antics. Then you spank me before I start whining again.”

Then Louis had gone on to describe how he wanted Harry to spank him and it had devolved into fevered rutting and coming in their pants. The air between them felt intimate and precious and Harry held on to Louis tightly as they cuddled.

Harry watched videos and read websites along with Louis in the beginning, but Louis was a fast reader who scrolled down the site rapidly and fast forwarded the ‘boring bits’ in videos and opened a million tabs and it was all so unmethodical that Harry gave up and demanded that they research separately.

“Unmethodical! Like you don’t get distracted and watch videos of squirrels. Like who in the fucking world finds a rodent cute!” Louis had his hands on his hips and he looked like an indignant hedgehog with bed-head.

Harry gasped. “Squirrels are cute! You said they were cute!”

“Only because you find them cute and you squeal when you watch those videos.”

“I do not!”

“You do too! It’s like this...” Louis made an embarrassing sound and Harry had to reclaim his dignity. He did so by launching himself at Louis and tickling him.

Louis screeched and howled as Harry tickled him, but then he squirmed and reached a hand to smack Harry’s balls. Harry yelped and cupped his balls and Louis took advantage of his distraction to push Harry down on the floor. Louis pinned down Harry’s hands and proceeded to torture Harry.

A week later, after watching myriad videos and reading many, many websites, Harry practiced the proper way of spanking on a pillow, but he did that while locked away in his own room because he refused to smack a pillow that was supposed to represent Louis’ bum while Louis lounged on his bed and sang ‘Smack That.’ Once was enough.

In spite of all the preparations, reassurances and pep talks, Harry still found himself frozen as he stared at Louis’ bum that was right in front of his face as Louis was on his hands and knees in front of Harry. Harry palmed Louis’ arse as he collected himself. God, Louis’ bum was fantastic: so soft, plump and firm. Harry could barely believe he got to touch Louis’ bum on a daily basis, let alone _spank_ it.

“Why, er, why are we here?” Harry said and cringed. He was supposed to be smooth and assertive.

Louis turned his neck to give Harry a reassuring smile. He then dropped his head on the pillow and said in a breathy, small voice, “I was bad.”

Harry wanted to laugh. It was there in his throat, bubbling up and ready to burst out in a loud, hyena like way. He cleared his throat and said, “What do we do with bad boys?” He sounded like he was asking Louis if he wanted to add anything to the grocery list.

Louis was quiet for a beat. “They get punished.”

“Yes,” Harry’s voice cracked. “They get punish-” Harry snorted violently and started laughing.

“Harry!” Louis said, scrambling up and picking up his pillow.

“Sorry! I just...we sound like we’re recreating a porno- Ouch! Hey!” Harry tried to duck away from Louis who was swatting him with the pillow.

“You ruined it! The mood is gone and never shall it come back!” Louis flopped down on his back and threw a hand over his eyes.

“Sorry.” Harry said through his giggles. He looked over at Louis and saw that he was half hard. Harry crawled over to Louis and stroked his hip with his thumb.

“I’ll get you off, yeah?” Harry said, his mouth already watering as he saw Louis’ cock twitch.

“I wanted to get spanked.” Louis grumbled as he dropped his hand from his face and spread his legs slightly.

“I can still spank you, you know, but without the role-play. Is that fine?”

Louis squinted up at him. “I’m ok with it. Are you? We don’t have to do it if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.”

 Harry’s heart turned into a molten mess in his chest at the sight of Louis sprawled out naked on Harry’s bed with messy hair and soft, understanding eyes. Harry crawled over Louis and kissed him.

“Lou, I’m perfectly fine with it. It’s just the corny dialogue that threw me off the loop.” Harry said and pressed a kiss to Louis’ jaw. He chuckled against the prickly stubble on Louis’ jaw and then nuzzled him.

Louis sighed and pulled Harry closer by his shoulders. “Maybe we shouldn’t have used dialogue from porn.”

“Yes.” Harry said and sniffled because Louis’ stubble tickled his nose. He pulled away and looked at Louis. “So are you up for it?” He said.

Louis scooted away and then flopped on his stomach.

“Wow. Excited much?” Harry said with a laugh and yelped when Louis kicked out his leg.

They got into their previous position. Harry cracked his knuckles and said, “We’ll start off with ten?”

“Yes.” Louis said.

The sound of Harry’s palm hitting Louis’ arse was shocking and it made Harry jump. Louis, however, made a small, surprised gasp and shivered. A faint, pink colour rose on Louis’ cheek in the shape of Harry’s hand.

“Was that good?” Harry asked as he rubbed the mark.

“Fuck. Yes. Keep going.”

Harry landed a heavy slap next and it made Louis’ bum jiggle in the most delicious way. Harry was hard now and he thumbed at the head of his cock. Louis made an impatient whine and Harry took his hand off his cock. He couldn’t keep Louis waiting, could he?

He flicked his wrist to make the next two smacks sting. Louis made a pained moan and slid down to his forearms before pushing his bum back, insistent. Harry ran his hands down Louis thighs; enchanted by the way it trembled. Harry misjudged the next smack and it landed on the underside of Louis’ bum. Louis wailed.

“Shit! Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Do that again, please.” Louis voice was breathy and threaded with a slight desperate edge to it. Louis took his cock in his hand and the silence in the room amplified the rasp of skin on skin as Louis wanked.

Harry shivered and a drop of precum slid down his cock. It sent a hot rush of pride and power through him - the sight of Louis getting off on the sting and ache caused by Harry’s hand. Harry smacked the crease of Louis’ arse twice and admired the vivid mark that his fingers left.

He walked on his knees towards the nightstand to pick up the bottle of lube. “Three more left.” He said and stroked Louis’ hair. “Do you want me to get you off or should I continue.”

Louis raised his head and looked at Harry. His eyes were watery and the way the light caught his eyes made them seem grey. “Keep going.” Louis said in a thick, raw voice.

“Ok. Um- are you... do you think you’re going into subspace?” Harry didn’t have enough experience to recognize the signs of subspace and he wanted to be right there if at all Louis slipped, wanted Louis to be safe.

“No. No, I’ll tell you if I do. Gimme the lube.” Louis said.

Harry passed it to him and got behind Louis. Harry smacked his cheeks thrice; the swats were softer and sloppier than Louis probably liked, but Louis sounded close with the way he moaned without any pause and the way the sounds of him jerking off quickened. Harry pressed the knuckle of his index finger to Louis’ perineum. Louis cried out and Harry pressed harder. Louis came with a choked off cry and flopped down his belly.

Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ spine and draped himself over Louis back to kiss every part of Louis’ face that he could reach while Louis caught his breath. When Louis started squirming beneath him a few minutes later, Harry let him up and he squeaked when Louis barrelled him down.

Louis was bright eyed and jubilant, his smile stretching from ear to ear. Harry’s heart did a funny little flip. “That was amazing!” Louis said and leaned to down to kiss Harry.

Harry pulled back before Louis could kiss him properly. “You were so perfect, Lou. So gorgeous.” He said.

Louis voice was warm with affection when he said, “I really, really, like you.”

“I really, really like you, too.” Harry said, a blush colouring his cheeks. He looked away from Louis’ eyes because he felt off-kilter and vulnerable in a way that was overwhelming, but not mortifying.

Louis kissed him and then pulled away and said, “Now I want to suck you off,” with a pinch to Harry’s nipples.

Harry moaned and pushed his chest further towards Louis’ hands. Louis got the hint and rolled Harry’s nipples between his fingers in the most delicious way. It made heat spark in his stomach and his cock leak when Louis tugged harder.

Louis kissed down his chest and sucked stinging marks on Harry’s sternum. The rhythm of Louis’ fingers faltered when he started sucking a bruise on Harry’s stomach, and Louis took his hands off to hold down Harry by his hips to bite at the soft love handles there.

Harry grumbled when Louis stopped playing with his nipples and he replaced Louis’ fingers with his own. He moaned when Louis sucked in the head of his cock. His mouth dropped open when Louis swirled his tongue around the head. Louis didn’t tease much; he bobbed down and twisted his hand around whatever part he couldn’t reach.

Harry sucked in a breath when Louis traced a vein on the underside of his cock and then dipped his tongue into the slit. Heat pooled in his stomach and he babbled a warning to Louis, his words breaking off into a moan when Louis tapped the ridge beneath the head with his tongue.

Louis pulled off and started wanking Harry off with short, tight strokes. “You taste so good.” Louis said and he kissed Harry, his tongue slipping into Harry’s mouth.

Harry groaned when he tasted a faint bitterness and he deepened the kiss, chasing the taste. Harry was so close, and a twist of Louis’ finger around the head sent him over the edge. Louis kissed him through his orgasm and then rubbed his thumb back and forth on the head because he was a little shit.

Harry hissed and pushed Louis’ hands away. Louis chuckled and crawled towards the nightstand to get the wet wipes. Harry’s glasses were too foggy and smudged to appreciate Louis’ bum and he automatically pulled off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt before he remembered that he was naked and filthy. Harry sighed and instead appreciated the fuzzy outline of Louis’ bum.

They cleaned up and Harry returned Louis’ reproachful look with one of his own when they had to get out of the bed to change the sheets. Louis held Harry close and tight and Harry brought Louis’ hand that was draped across his chest to his mouth and kissed it.

Harry fell asleep to Louis pressing kisses on his shoulder.

**

 **Louis** : Oh my god!!! Come quick, quick, quick!!!!!

 **Harry** : What happened!?!?

 **Louis** : COME QUICKLY!

Harry dropped his laptop on the bed and ran out of his flat with his mobile clutched between his sweaty fingers. He made his way towards Louis’ flat and he had just entered Louis’ flat and shut the door when Louis barrelled into him and jumped, his legs coming tight around Harry’s waist.

Harry staggered back and leaned against the wall, holding onto Louis for dear life. Louis however slid down and dragged Harry down by his neck and kissed him hard. Louis’ tongue swept inside his mouth, and though Harry tried to keep up with him, he couldn’t match the enthusiastic and wild sweeps of his tongue. Louis broke the kiss and then pressed his mouth hard against Harry’s a few times.

Louis was bouncing on his feet and his eyes were jewel like as they shone with excitement. “Oh god, Haz! You won’t believe this! I got an email just now and do you that band ‘Quell’? It was their manager and they want to buy a few of our songs, and – and write one! Write!”

It took Harry a second to fully understand what Louis was saying and then joy and pride surged inside of him and burst out. “Holy shit! Lou, this is so great! They’re big and they’re gonna use your song and I’m so fucking proud. Oh my god!” Harry pulled Louis hard against his chest and swung him around. They half danced, half jumped to the sound of their laughter and Louis’ annoying ringtone.

Louis laughed with his head thrown back and clung to Harry. Harry stopped swinging Louis around and instead cupped his face and peppered kisses all over his face and did that again just to hear Louis giggle.

Eventually, Louis stilled and rested his head against Harry’s chest and sighed a little. They were still standing near the door and Louis’ phone rang again, but Harry didn’t want to move away this little pocket of joy that they had formed here, and neither did Louis apparently because he once again ignored his phone. Harry’s entire being was buzzing with pride and excitement, and yet a tiny kernel of doubt blossomed in his mind from absolutely nowhere. Harry squashed it down firmly and turned his attention towards Louis who was mumbling something.

“What was that, love?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed again. “I was saying that this could mean nothing, you know? I mean, they might not like my writing or this might end up being a onetime thing.”

“No. This is a brilliant opportunity, Lou, and they’re going to love your work and you are going to be very, very successful.” Harry said.

“Really?” Louis asked, looking smaller than he usually did - like he had wilted.

“Yes.” Harry said firmly. “Lou, you have that - that je ne sais quoi... and you and Liam so very talented. I know that you both will be successful. Even if they don’t work with you again or whatever happens, this is a great start. You can make contacts and then start again with someone who appreciates who. And...” Harry paused. ‘I love you, I love you, I love you.’

Louis snorted. “Stop inflating my ego, Haz. But, yes, this is a good start.”

‘I love you.’ Harry thought in a daze, but said, “Yeah.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis said, a soft blush colouring his cheeks, his face open and soft.

“Anytime.” Harry said, rendered breathless by the adoration in Louis’ face and the adoration that burned in his own heart.

“Now I want you to fuck me hard.” Louis said, his usual boisterousness creeping into his voice.

“You’re a right prince charming, aren’t you?” Harry teased.

“I’m the charmingest prince charming to have ever princed.” Louis sing-songed as he pranced towards the bedroom. He stopped short when his phone rang again.

“Shit. It’s Liam. I should get that.”

“Go ahead. I want to congratulate him too.”

Louis accepted the call and said, “Liam, you cockblock...”

Harry grinned and shook his head.

Louis and Liam started negotiating with the band with the help of a lawyer they hired. Louis rued the expense of a lawyer’s service, but then he said in an ominous voice, “The music industry is a treacherous place, Hazza.”

Harry was beyond delighted for Louis. Louis looked as though he had electricity humming in his veins, the way he simply buzzed with enthusiasm and hope. Harry wanted everything to work out for Louis so bad while Louis himself was a bit more cautious, and he kept a part of himself prepared for disappointment. Harry understood for he was like that, too, though he tended to expect complete disappointment. It didn’t matter now because Harry held wild hope for Louis.

The thing was, though Harry was happy that Louis was able to do what he loved, that tiny kernel was mutating into something bigger. Harry knew what it was; plain and simple insecurity. The fact that he fell prey to insecurity so often boiled bitterly in him. He knew that he had to talk to Louis before it festered, but he couldn’t find the right time to do so.

Harry tried to ignore it for the time being, but he couldn’t, not really. It worsened when Louis and Liam’s deal with Quell went through, and they asked Louis and Liam to write a song for them. The simmering, half hidden thoughts cast a pall over Harry’s mood and that in turn caused a shift in the atmosphere between Louis and Harry as they went out for a celebratory dinner.

Harry tried to hide it, but Louis had caught on and it made Harry miserable with guilt. Louis tried to lighten the mood, but Harry snapped at him and Louis stopped trying. Their dinner ended rather quickly and they walked home in silence.

God. Harry felt sick and cold. He had ruined everything, he knew - he knew from the way Louis was walking with a tense stillness to his shoulders, his face impassive. Harry had been so selfish and the guilt it caused made his stomach roil. They walked home in absolute silence.

They went to Louis’ flat and the moment the light flickered on and the door shut, Louis’ impassivity fell away.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Louis asked, irritated. His fists were balled inside the pocket of his suit trousers.

What was Harry supposed to say? “Sorry.” He said. It was the safest bet.

Louis shook his head. “This was supposed to be a celebration and you had to ruin it.”

Harry took a deep breath. “I said I’m sorry.”

“And I asked what is wrong is with you?”

“Nothing-”

“Bullshit!” Louis had somehow come really close to him and his eyes were blazing.

Harry couldn’t look at him. “It’s stupid. Lou, fuck, I’m so sorry. I know I was terrible...”

“Harry, just tell me what is wrong.” Louis’ voice was flat.

Harry turned and walked towards the sofa. He sank down on it and spoke to the floor. “Where do we stand? I mean, what does this mean for us?”

Louis was silent for a long moment. The skin on the nape of Harry’s neck prickled with shame as he waited for Louis to either walk away or start yelling.

“What do you mean?” Louis’ voice was quiet.

“I mean- you got your dream job and I just want to know if I-” Harry swallowed. “If I factor in, too.”

“Of course you do!” Louis said.

Harry pushed his glasses up so that they rested on his hair. He rubbed his burning eyes as the prickle on his nape turned into a burn and his face heated with shame. He felt absolutely moronic.

Harry saw Louis’ feet come closer and then veer to his right. The cushion on the sofa dipped beneath Louis’ weight and Harry startled when Louis’ hand came to rest on his knee.

“Why did you think that?” Louis sounded aghast and concerned.

“I-” Harry began, but Louis interrupted him by saying, “Haz, look at me please.”

Harry raised his head, straightened his shoulders and looked at Louis. “I felt insecure and I let it get better of me.”

“Oh. But why? Did I say something or-”

“No. It’s...well, I suppose we should’ve talked about it sooner. You were going through this big change and I just wondered if we would change, too.”

“Haz, Haz, listen to me.” Louis said and cupped Harry’s face. His fingers were cold against Harry’s cheek, but Harry leaned into the touch.

“I love you.” Louis said. “I love you so much and I want to share this with you. I want you by my side.” His face was serious, but his eyes were soft and his voice held the slightest tremble.

Harry’s heart started pounding and he was speechless. His breath rushed out of him in a whoosh and he took in a shaky breath and said, “I love you.”

Louis’ smile was breathtaking; the crinkles beside his eyes deepened till his eyes were slits. “I’m glad it’s mutual.” He said.

Harry smiled back and Louis’ thumbs dipped into his dimples and he ran his thumbs up down gently. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist and drew him closer, closer until Harry could smell his cologne, could feel the heat of Louis’ body radiate towards him. Their legs were tangled awkwardly and their suits were wrinkling, but it didn’t matter to either of them.

They fell silent for a while, just breathing in the aftermath of their declarations, letting it sink in and solidify. Louis’ hands dropped from Harry’s face to his shoulders and rested there. Harry had more to say, however, so he broke the silence.

“I’m sorry for how I behaved today. I really am. I’m so proud of you and I feel awful that I ruined this for you.” Harry said.

“Haz-”

“I’ll make this up to you. I promise I will.”

“I’m still a bit annoyed.” Louis admitted. “But, then you said that you love me and I love you and I think we should just put away our fight and focus on this.”

“Ok.” Harry said.

“But, if you feel like this again then just tell me, ok? I should’ve brought it up too, but I got lost in my excitement.” Louis said seriously.

“It’s fine now.” Harry said.

“Yeah, but we need to communicate properly from now on.” Louis said.

Harry nodded vigorously, his glasses nearly dislodging. Louis pushed them up for him and Harry kissed Louis’ temple as thanks.

“I will try my best. I mean, we can’t change things overnight, but I really want this to work. Us to work.”

“Yes.” Louis said and kissed, soft and tender, and Harry melted, the tension in his shoulders easing. They sat like that for a quite a while, pressed close and trading soft kisses.

_**_

Harry returned home on a warm Friday evening in spring to Louis curled up on Harry’s sofa with his quilt on his lap and a book in his hands.

Harry bit his lips to keep a frighteningly sappy smile away as happiness crested inside him. It felt so right to come home to Louis, to see him dressed down in his comfiest clothes and reading a Nancy Drew book that he’d stolen from his sister after she’d out grown those books.

Harry hung his keys on the hook, took off his shoes and socks, kicked Louis’ shoes away from the door and then walked further into the hall and towards the sofa. Louis looked up and grinned at Harry.

“Hey! I got Chinese. Should I heat it up now?”

“Yeah. I’ll just take a quick shower.” Harry said and stooped down to kiss Louis.

“Sure.” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips.

Louis got up and Harry saw that Louis was wearing his onesie and it was unzipped till his waist. Harry stared at the slope of Louis’ back until he disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry showered and then dressed quickly before joining Louis in the kitchen. They argued about which movie they were going to watch as they ate and then migrated to the bedroom to load the movie on Harry’s laptop. The movie had barely started before Louis was nipping at Harry’s neck. Harry yelped when Louis bit down hard and then started soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Lou! Keep your vampire teeth away from me.” Harry said, even though his cock had twitched at the jolt of pain.

Louis took his teeth away from Harry’s skin long enough to say, “You like my vampire teeth though.” He started sucking marks on Harry’s shoulder as soon as he’d finished speaking.

“I don’t.”

“You totally do. I can tell.” Louis said and then he furrowed his brows. “Wait. Is it _my_ vampire teeth that get you going or is it vampire teeth in general.”

“Neither vampires nor teeth get me going.” Harry huffed. His cheeks were warm, however, and they gave him away.

“Lies!” Louis said. He snatched away the laptop from Harry and put it away, and then he crawled on top of Harry and looked down at him with wicked eyes and with a smirk on his lips. “Tell me the truth, Harold Styles!”

“I told you.” Harry said and tried to roll away, but Louis grasped his hands and pinned them by his head.

“Last week you paid no attention to my sexy and scandalous seduction techniques and I thought it was because you liked the movie so much, but now that I think about it, I think you were too busy staring at that French actor’s teeth.”

“What! No!” Harry said, mortified. He tried to free his hands, but Louis held on tight. Harry changed his tactics. “And your seduction techniques are nothing to write home about.” Harry said to rile Louis up. Louis always used his hands when he was riled up, and Harry hoped that it would work.

Louis dashed his hopes by transferring both of Harry’s hands to his left hand and wagging the finger of his right hand in front of Harry’s face. “How dare you! I’m like the epitome of seduction. I’m practically a siren!”

“You are not. Shoving your ice block hands down my joggers and saying, “Warm me up, Scotty!” is not seduction.”

Louis laughed and Harry found himself smiling back. “It worked after some time though.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why I indulge you like this.”

“Because you love me.” Louis shot back promptly.

“Yeah.” Harry said, not even trying to keep the soppiness away from his voice.

“I love you, too.” Louis said. “I really do considering that I sat through that _awful_ movie for thirty minutes.”

“You watched it for thirty seconds and then you started bothering me.” Harry said.

“Time is relative.” Louis said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “And don’t think for even a moment that you can get away from your moment of truth by distracting me. So, tell me.” Louis said and squeezed Harry’s wrists.

Harry sighed. No one could out-stubborn Louis, so he might as well give in and get some kisses out of it. “Fine.” He said, ignoring Louis’ victorious smile. “It’s not teeth - it’s more of biting?” Harry’s face was warming up at an alarming rate.

Harry wished he could just say things like this out loud without a hint of self consciousness like Louis did. Louis had once said, “Haz, I want to tie you up and tease you with a vibrating plug for _hours,_ ” over breakfast, all casual like. Harry had spat out a mouthful of tea and ruined his nice poached eggs. Louis had shared his portion of eggs though and had laughed because Harry’s face had turned cherry red and showed no signs of going back to its normal colour.

“Biting?” Louis raised a brow and flicked Harry’s nose.

“Yeah - I like it. I like- I like the pain of it.” Harry said. ‘ _Wow. I actually said.’_ Harry thought.

Louis was silent. He had a dark, intense look in his eyes and Harry knew that he wasn’t going to watch the movie tonight.

“Alright.” Louis said. “Do you want to try it out now?”

Harry paused. Louis had bitten him before of course. He had bitten Harry in the heat of the moment, but what Louis was offering now - biting just to cause Harry pain and pleasure...

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Please.”

Louis nodded. “If you don’t like it then we’ll stop and do something else. Or cuddle because cuddles are always nice.”

“Ok.” Harry said fondly. Louis was so thoughtful.

Louis released Harry’s wrists and crawled over to the nightstand and got the lube. He placed the lube beside Harry’s head and stripped off his onesie and flung it away into the void of the bedroom floor; the home of Louis’ discarded clothes. Harry would have to get them cleared tomorrow.

“Chuck yer clothes and spread them legs.” Louis said and did an excited shimmy.

Harry’s heart melted. God. Louis was adorable. He sat up to take off his clothes and he carefully put away his glasses on the nightstand. Louis pushed him down gently by his shoulders and crawled on top. Louis was already half hard and his tiny nipples were hard. Harry guessed that Louis was probably hard from holding Harry down.

Harry shivered when Louis scraped his teeth against the edge of Harry’s jaw. He sucked a bruise there and then trailed kisses down the line of his neck and sucked marks up the same way. Harry ran his hands down the smooth skin of Louis’ back and grabbed his plush arse. Louis’ mouth had made its way towards Harry’s Adam’s apple and Harry’s breath came in short pants when Louis bit the tin skin hard and then laved the prickling skin with his tongue.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Louis murmured, lifting his head to look at Harry. “All flushed and marked up and - and wanton.”

Harry’s skin flamed. _Wanton_. He had never really thought of himself as that. He squirmed unsure of how to feel about that.

“No. I don’t mean it in a bad way.” Louis said, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose. “I love it, love that you get so into it and that you let me see.”

“Oh...um-”

Louis huffed out a laugh and pecked Harry’s lips. “Don’t go up in flames, Harold.”

 Louis’ bum flexed in Harry’s hands when he moved down Harry’s body. Louis licked Harry’s nipple and then caught the bud between his teeth and pulled. Harry tipped his head back and moaned at the flare of pain that shot through him. Louis pinched Harry’s other nipple with his free hand and Harry’s head swam with how good the pain of the tight, hard twists of Louis’ fingers and the tug of his teeth on Harry’s nipples felt.

Harry moved his hand up Louis’ back and he dug his nails in when Louis switched the position of his mouth and fingers and he trashed beneath him because Louis was biting and pinching Harry harder than before.

Louis left Harry’s sore, spit wet nipples and sucked bruises on his chest and stomach and then bit down on the top of his thigh, right below his hip. The pain that jolted through Harry was sharper now; his skin was thinner and more sensitive here. Harry’s cock was dripping, and the precum itched as it rolled down his stomach. Louis licked it up and moaned at the taste, his eyes fluttering shut.

Fuck. That was so fucking hot. Harry took his cock in his hand, but let go of it when Louis slapped his hand.

“No. Play with your nipples.” Louis said.

Harry’s hands shot up to his nipples the moment Louis finished speaking. Harry pinched his sore nipples gently and it sent tendrils of pleasure-pain-pleasure shooting towards his cock. Louis made a pleased sound and licked the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and canted his hips up, seeking Louis’ mouth on his cock, but Louis slung a hand on his hips and pressed him down and then marked and bit the soft flesh of Harry’s hips.

Harry jumped at the feather light touch of Louis’ finger on the throbbing vein on the underside of Harry’s cock and the ridge beneath the head. Louis then bit and nipped and bruised the soft flesh of Harry’s hips before spreading his legs wide.

Harry’s skin burned at being exposed like this, but then the prickle of Louis’ beard on the tender inside of his thigh followed by the bloom of pain that followed when Louis started with his teeth pushed away his embarrassment. Harry’s hands fell slack on his chest as he moaned and trashed when Louis became truly merciless, pinching the skin with his teeth, biting and scratching his nails against the skin of Harry’s thighs. Harry knew that he was going to feel this for days.

“Lou, please. Fuck. Fuck me.” Harry said and he stroked his cock, groaning at how good it felt to touch himself after so long.

“Yeah. Turn around, love. I’ll open you up.” Louis’ voice was breathy and he was flushed down to his chest and his forehead is lined with sweat. Louis’ cock was flushed a dark shade of red, and he was wet at the tip.

“Later.” Louis said when he saw Harry looking at his cock.

Harry rolled onto his back with a grumble and bit his lip when his nipples rubbed against the sheets He raised his hips up and rested his chest on a pillow. The pillow smelled like Louis and it made Harry grin stupidly.

 He muffled a laugh when the bottle of lube made that familiar funny noise when Louis wet his fingers.

“You’re a child.” Louis said fondly from behind him.

“Like you don’t make armpit farts.” Harry said.

“No need to get mouthy, Harold.”

 Harry bit back a retort and groaned in relief when Louis finally pressed the tip of his finger inside Harry’s hole. Harry pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Louis’ finger inside. Louis didn’t take the bait, however, and stretched him with only a finger for excruciating moments before adding another finger and scissoring.

Harry’s balls were tight against his skin by the time Louis was three fingers in, and Harry was groaning softly as Louis fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Wanna ride you.” Harry slurred, shivering when Louis spread his fingers.

“Yeah? You’re not going to fall and hit your hit your head like last time, are you?” There was laughter in Louis’ voice.

“Hey! Fuck-” Harry moaned when Louis jabbed his prostate. “You said you won’t bring it up again!”

“I never said that.” The pace of his fingers increased. Louis’ fingers were very distracting, but Harry was determined to fight for his dignity.

“It was implied.” Harry said through gritted. Moaning would take away from his argument.

 “Nope. I apologised for laughing at you, but I never said anything about not bringing it up again.” Louis sounded far too amused.

It took Harry a moment to reply, lost as he was in the feel of Louis’ fingers. “Should’ve never forgiven you.” He muttered darkly.

“But, you’re so easy, love. All it took was a few kisses and you forgave me.”

Louis had actually cooed over him and kissed Harry’s face and the sore spot on his head and had apologised and then cuddled him, but Louis didn’t like his cooing to be brought out in the open, so Harry played along.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll make you pay in buckets of blood the next time you piss me off.”

“But...” Louis paused, removed his fingers and sucked a mark on Harry’s arse cheek.

Harry gripped the base of his cock, panting. If Louis didn’t stop teasing then Harry was going to come all over himself and he didn’t want that. He wanted to come on Louis’ cock.

“If you make me pay in blood then I wouldn’t be able to get hard.” Louis was saying.

“You are more worried about not being able to get hard again instead of the effects of blood loss?” Harry asked dubiously. He moaned when Louis bit the meaty part of his cheek.

“Yeah.” Louis said against Harry’s skin.

“Lou, priorities.”

Louis had moved to Harry’s other cheek. “I’ve got my priorities straight, Mister.”

“I don’t think that’s what –ah! priorities mean.”

“I’ve heard it both ways.” Louis said.

“Have you, now?” Harry began and said, “No. Lou, I’ve had enough. Want to ride you now,” when Louis set his teeth against the crease where Harry’s bum met his thighs.

“I just want to mark up your thighs and bum up a bit, babe.” Louis said, prodding Harry’s taint.

“No. I won’t last.” Harry said, his voice trembling.

“Ok. Yeah. Come one then.” Louis said and lay down on his back beside Harry.

Harry crawled over to him with shaky limbs and gripped the headboard with one hand and he guided Louis cock towards his hole with the other. Louis snickered when he saw Harry taking support of the headboard and Harry rolled his eyes and brought his hand down for a second to flick Louis’ nose in admonishment.

Harry moaned when the tip of Louis’ cock breached his rim. Harry sank down slowly, taking time to truly feel the stretch. _‘Splitting me open.’_ Harry thought and mewled at the hot thrill that it sent jolting through his spine.

“Like this, don’t you?” Louis said, his voice was a wrecked rasp. He had his hands balled in the sheets.

“Yeah.” Harry said.

“What do you like about this, love? Tell me, baby.”

Harry bit his lips, trying to get the jumble of feelings and thoughts into order. He panted as he sank down fully on Louis’ cock and Louis’ groan vibrated beneath Harry’s palm.

“I like the way you - your cock splits me open.” Harry said. The words felt foreign coming out of his mouth and he flushed. He always felt awkward when he tried to talk dirty, but Louis always encouraged him and didn’t seem to mind when Harry fumbled as he tried to tell how good whatever Louis was doing felt.

“Yeah? I love your arse.” Louis brought his hands to Harry’s bum and scratched his nails on the skin of Harry’s arse. “So tight and perfect.”

Harry grinded his hips and moaned at the sting of Louis’ nails against the bruises on his bum.

“You look so gorgeous, all marked up. Want to see you walk around the flat naked looking pretty with these hickeys.” Louis said, bringing up one hand to press the mark on Harry’s sternum.

“Lou. Fuck!” Harry cried because Louis’ cock nudged his prostate

Harry started moving up and down, his hands resting on Louis’ chest. Louis’ fingers traced Harry’s hole that was stretched open on his cock.

“Stretched so wide on my cock. Want to fuck you with a dildo just to see your hole working.” Louis said his voice cracking, seemingly unable to keep up with the pure filth coming out of his mouth.

Louis’ words sent Harry into frenzy. Harry’s skin burned and he screwed his eyes shut, and he bounced up and down on Louis’ cock. Louis’ hands left his bum and came to grip Harry’s hips, and pressed against the bite marks. The room was filled with the sounds of soft pants and small moans.

Louis came first, his eyes screwing shut, his mouth falling open in a silent moan and his head tipped back. He looked so beautiful; the lines of his body were taut with pleasure, the light casted off the sheen of sweat on his chest.

Harry brought a hand to his cock, but Louis pushed it away and replaced it with his own hand. He started jerking Harry off with tight, fast strokes, his eyes intent on Harry. Harry came with a soft cry and collapsed on top of Louis, breathing hard.

They cleaned up and then cuddled up together, trading lazy kisses. After that, Louis tucked his chin underneath Harry’s chin and kissed the mark on Harry’s Adam’s apple.

“I love you.” Louis said.

“I love, too.” Harry murmured.

Harry was silent for a moment and then he blurted out, “Aren’t onesies a bit... age-playish?”

Louis was silent for a beat. “I think you’re reading too many of those kink websites.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Go the fuck to sleep, Harry.”

**

Harry woke up the next day to the familiar smell of charred pancakes. Harry stumbled out of bed, pulled on a pair of joggers, slipped on his glasses and walked to the kitchen. His thighs were sore when they scraped against each other. it made him smile.

Harry hugged Louis from behind and then kissed his hair in greeting.

“I’ll get the pancakes, you get the tea.” He mumbled against Louis’ hair.

“Good idea.” Louis said and squirmed out of Harry’s hands to get the kettle.

Harry sighed when the cold, morning air drifted over his hands. “How cruel it is to be deprived of warmth on a cold morning.” Harry said.

“We can cuddle later, you dramatic oaf.” Louis said with a laugh.

Harry cut off the burned parts of Louis’ pancakes and made a few more. He made eggs and plated it along with the pancakes. Harry took his customary place on the table and began to eat, feeling ravenous.

“You’ve cut my pancake in the shape of a dick. Are you projecting the deep desires of inner mind, Harold?”

Harry finished chewing, swallowed and then looked at Louis’ plate. The pancake only looked vaguely phallic when Harry took off his glasses and squinted really hard until his vision blurred.

“I think you’re the one who is projecting.” Harry said and started eating again.

“Me! I’m not projecting. It does look like a cock.” Louis said waving his fork about. “Sort of.” He added.

“Must you talk about cock and things during breakfast?”

“It’s a tradition of ours to talk about cock and things during breakfast.”

“Lou, just eat.” Harry said, exasperated.

Louis subsided and stabbed his pancake before tearing a chunk out of it. “It was just banter.” He sulked.

“We’ll banter later.” Harry said with a – hopefully – suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Louis immediately brightened and ate his pancakes with gusto.

After breakfast, they showered separately so that they could meet Liam on time. Harry’s neck looked like it had really been savaged by a vampire, so he got out a scarf and Louis knotted it up for him in a way that he said was rakish. Harry walked hand in hand with Louis to the bus stop and Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he listened to music. Harry stared at him unashamedly.

Harry ran his eyes over Louis’ delicate lashes, the slope of his button nose, the relaxed curve of his mouth and his stubble. Harry sighed in delight.

Louis opened his eyes and said, “You’re burning a hole on my face, Haz. I have to shoot today.” He followed up his words with a kiss to Harry’s cheek, however, so Harry didn’t stop admiring him.

Soon, they reached spot where Louis and Liam were going to shoot pictures. Liam had warmed up to Harry quite fast after he had realized that Harry wasn’t a dick and they were firm friends now.

Louis and Liam were doing a flower themed photo shoot for spring and it involved being shirtless and wearing a flower crown. Harry watched as Louis leaned against a moss covered wall, looking all sultry and cheekbone-y with the flower crown tipped at a jaunty angle on his head. After that, Louis dabbed his chest with artful smudges of eye shadow that was supposed to imitate dirt. Liam took his photos and after that Louis took Liam’s photo.

Harry took pictures of both of them, and then Louis put the flower crown on Harry’s head and pushed him forward to take his photos. Harry didn’t quite know what to do with his hands, but nonetheless he held them in the least awkward way he could find and smiled at the camera. Harry blushed and basked in Louis’ profuse praise when Louis reviewed the photos. He rather liked being called a doe eyed beauty.

The three of them got lunch together and Harry watched with amusement as Louis bickered with Liam. Halfway through their lunch, a person came up to talk to Liam and Louis and they obliged, chatting with that person and taking a photo.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you get recognised.” Harry mused as he walked back home with Louis.

“Yeah. I don’t get recognised much usually, but it happens sometimes.” Louis said with a shrug. “I hope you know that you’re dating a super famous person, Harold.” Louis added in a fake snooty voice.

Harry grinned. “Don’t get a big head or you won’t be pretty anymore.” He teased.

Louis squawked and shoved Harry. Harry laughed as he righted himself and then bent a little to whisper in Louis’ ear. “You are my pretty flower.”

Harry puffed up when he saw that Louis looked a bit flustered. But, Louis recovered quickly and shoved Harry again.

After they reached home, they undressed and traded blowjobs before settling down for a nap. Harry cuddled against Louis’ chest and sighed contentedly.

“I love you.” Harry said to Louis.

“I love you so much.” Louis said and kissed Harry’s hair. He tangled his fingers with Harry’s and gave a fond squeeze.

Harry thought about waking up later in Louis’ arms and making dinner with him. They would have sex after that probably and then Harry would wake up the next day to a soft, sleep rumpled Louis beside him again. They would make love in the dim light of the morning and then go for brunch and Louis would give Harry his Sunday evening massage.

Harry smiled when he realised how seamlessly Louis had become a part of life and the thought of sharing his life with Louis for a long time filled Harry with a warm glow of joy.

“I love you.” Harry whispered.

Louis didn’t reply and judging by his even breathing he was already asleep. It didn’t matter anyway. Harry would tell him when he woke up. And Harry could tell Louis that he loved him a million times because they had all the time in the world.

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> The picture where Louis was face down on the floor in just his underwear was inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BONovqRhj90/?taken-by=leotakespix&hl=en) photo.
> 
> I wish I could make a manip of Louis wearing a fur coat, but then I have zero photoshop skills. So, I instead made a plain jane [fic-post](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/post/157279801849/let-me-feel-your-heartbeat-rating-m-word-count)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://steampunk-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
